Range
Summary Range refers to how far a certain character can efficiently reach on their own. For more information about different units of length, please see this page. However, a general guide for categorizing range has been listed below. The usage of range varies depending on how it is displayed: * [[Attack Potency/Durability|'Attacks']]: The range which a character or faction's specific attack which covers a certain radius which would be calculated in DC. * Hax: Certain powers that have a so called area of influence which the character's abilities can either effect or maintain their powers for any given amount of time, depending if they do not run out of energy or if they move away that whoever was effected is no longer effected once outside. Types of Ranges Below Standard Melee Range: 0 - 50 cm * Applies to small characters. Standard Melee Range: 50 cm - 1 m * Applies to fighters using mostly their arms and legs as weapons. * This includes most standard melee weapons, such as daggers, swords, axes, maces, etcetera. Extended melee range: 1 - 2 m * Applies to fighters who utilize long melee weaponry or have otherwise short-ranged attacks that extend beyond normal human reach. * Applies to weapons such as spears, halberds, and whips. * This also applies to characters who possess abnormally long weapons such as Cloud Strife's Buster Sword and Guts' Dragonslayer. Several meters: 2 - 10m * Applies to weapons that are designed to be utilized as throwing weapons such as shuriken, bombs, grenades, and chakrams. Tens of meters 10 - 100m *Applies to fighters who are much larger than normal (Ex: Giant mecha, Kaiju, etcetera). *Most giant mecha are around 10 to 100 metres in height, thus their reach should be around there via melee. *The distance of how far you can accurate hit something via slingshot. Hundreds of meters 100 - 1,000m *The distance that you can reach with a bow & arrow/crossbow. *The distance that you can perceive without a scope; average firing range for firearms. Kilometers 1 - 10km *The distance/width of an average city, or the distance between cities. *Nuclear explosions from weaker bombs can reach this up to this range (Ex: Little Boy explosion radius = 1.85 km, B-61 explosion radius = 5.06 km). Tens of kilometers 10 - 100km *The distance/width of a large city or the distance between cities. *Nuclear explosions from stronger bombs can reach this up to this range (Ex: Ivy Mike explosion radius = 15.64 km, Tsar Bomba explosion radius = 26.26km). Hundreds of kilometers 100 - 1,000km Thousands of kilometers 1,000 - 20,037 km Planetary 20,037 - 1,391,400 km *Half the circumference of Earth starts at 20,037 km. *The distance from the Earth to the Moon is 384,400 km. Stellar 1,391,400 - 50,290,000 km *The diameter of the Sun is 1,391,400 km. *The circumference of the Sun is 4,371,212 km. Interplanetary 50,290,000 km - 4.22 LY *The distance from Mercury to Venus is 50,290,000 km. *The distance from Mercury to Neptune is 4,443,090,000 km. *Mainly quantifies the distance between planets, or distance between multiple planets, etc.. Interstellar 4.22 - 50,000 LY *The distance from Earth to the nearest star (Proxima Centauri) is 4.2 Light Years. *50,000 LY is the radius of the Milky Way (radius of our galaxy). Galactic 50,000 - 2,500,000 LY *The radius of our galaxy, the Milky Way in 50,000 LY. Intergalactic 2,500,000 - 46.6 billion LY *The distance from our galaxy, the Milky Way and Andromeda is 2.5 million LY. *Mostly describes the distance between different galaxies in our universes. Universal 46.6 billion LY and up *The radius of our observable universe is 46.6 Billion LY. *From here, the distance spans to infinity at that point, as there is no exact end to how far the actual universe spans. Universal+: Attacks are able to reach anywhere within a single 4-dimensional space-time continuum. Low Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach anywhere between two to a thousand 4-dimensional space-time continuums. Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach anywhere between a thousand to any higher finite number of 4-dimensional space-time continuums. Multiversal+: Attacks are able to reach infinite 4-dimensional space-time continuums. High Multiversal+: Attacks are able to reach throughout 5-dimensional space. Low Complex Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 6-dimensional space. Complex Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 7-dimensional to 9-dimensional space. High Complex Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 10-dimensional to 11-dimensional space. Low Hyperversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 12-dimensional space. Hyperversal: Attacks are able to reach 13-dimensional space and above, as long as it is a finite number of dimensions. High Hyperversal: Attacks are able to reach an infinite number of dimensions of space and time (Hilbert space). Irrelevant: At this point, range has no meaning as said characters on this level transcend it (1-A or above). Notes If this statistic refers to Teleportation or other non-combat-oriented techniques, this should be explicitly clarified within the text. If you notice pages that use the term "standard melee range" for 1-3 meters, or "extended melee range" for 3-10 meters, please update them to the new standards listed above. Category:Information Category:Rules Category:Profile